The present disclosure relates to a stator.
Hitherto, there is known a stator including a stator core having a fastening hole into which a fastener is inserted. For example, this stator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043 (JP 2012-125043 A).
In the stator described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043 (JP 2012-125043 A), bolt holes (fastening holes) are provided on a radially outer side of the stator core (radially outer side of a yoke). The stator is attached to a motor case or the like by inserting bolts into the bolt holes. A plurality of concentric winding coils are attached to slots of the stator. The concentric winding coil is formed by concentrically winding a flat rectangular conductor wire. Lead wire portions are provided at a winding start portion and a winding end portion of the concentric winding coil. The ends (connecting portions) of the lead wire portions are arranged on the radially outer side of the stator core so as to extend radially outward. In the stator described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-125043 (JP 2012-125043 A), the bolt holes (fastening holes) of the stator core are provided on a radially outer side with respect to the ends of the lead wire portions so as not to overlap the lead wire portions when viewed in a rotation axis direction. When viewed in the rotation axis direction, the distances between the ends (connecting portions) of the lead wire portions in a circumferential direction of the stator core are substantially equal to each other among the plurality of lead wire portions.